Christmas By The Phone
by amberluvron
Summary: When they turned 13 Nigel Uno was the only one who lost his memory permantly, all the others managed to get away. Now many years later a Christmas miracle may make everything right again.


**Another year, Another tree  
But this year you won't be with me  
And it don't, feel much like Christmas  
**

Nigel Uno pushed open the door in the orphanage, and walked into the stinging cold, his tears freezing as they ran down his cheeks. It had been 3 years since his parents and sister died in the car crash, but it seemed like just yesterday when they were standing in his living room around this time of year hanging decorations and singing carols. He clutched the few dollars tightly in his fist, they were all the orphanage gave kids for their Christmas presents.

**We used to watch the same old shows  
Sing Social D on the radio  
But it don't, feel much like Christmas**

It came as no surprise to him when his girlfriend was forbidden to see him anymore either. She was rich, and her father would never let her date an orphan. It was strange though, he could never really remember anything about his childhood, it was as if someone had taken all his memories away, he couldn't even remember having childhood friends. It was so strange……

**This used to be, my favorite holiday  
My Christmas Eve was filled with dreams  
but you chased them all away  
**

Childhood dreams of Christmas were all gone, they had been for years.He tightened his old ratty scarf and pushed his way through the deep snow. Suddenly he heard the sound of carolers, looking to the side of him he saw a tall girl with her raven colored hair pulled back in a ponytail. One strand was left loose framing her almond shaped eyes; she was smiling and singing much louder than all the other carolers, the merry twinkling Christmas lights reflecting off in her eyes joyfully. She looked so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

**Why did you leave me for Christmas?  
You left me lonely its true,  
Could you have waited till New Years?  
At least the year would be through...**

As soon as the group of kids finished singing a short blonde boy walked up to her and she flung her arms around him excitedly. He could catch just a few snippets of their conversation.

"I didn't think you'd make it back in time for Christmas," The girl said a tear of happiness falling from her pretty eyes.

The boy pulled out a tissue and she wiped her eyes as he hugged her close and spoke.

"Kuks, I love you, nothings more important then spending Christmas with the ones you love."

Nigel turned away and walked back down the street, he'd seen enough, god if only Charlene was here.

**And now the mistletoe's hanging  
For no reason at all  
And all the presents are still wrapped  
But you don't even call**

He heard the bell softly at first then louder as he neared the candy store, young children scurried throughthe streetsyelling to each other and tossing snowballs. A mother across the street opened her door and immediately the street was flooded with the warm light form her house, the children ran inside happily tracking snow onto her cream colored carpets. That's when he heard the bell again, and for some reason, he felt he had to follow.

**I took a walk to where we go  
There were lights and there was snow  
But it don't feel, much like Christmas**

There standing on the street was another boy who seemed just about his age ringing the bell. He was heavy and dressed in a red Santa suit with a little pot next to him, charity. Normally he wouldn't have even though about this person very much but yet tonight seemed different he approached him.

**And people ask me how you've been  
I fake a smile and say ok,  
But i don't feel, much like Christmas**

"How are you," The boy asked with a jolly smile, "Haven't seen you in awhile."

Nigel shook off these words; this boy was trying to get money. He pulled out the 5 dollars the orphanage had given him as his gift this year and dropped it into the pot. A girl approached the boy from behind with three cups of coffee. She was tall and exotic looking bundled tightly in her jacket, her mocha colored skin and chocolate brown eyes made her seem so warm looking, or maybe it was just her smile.  
**  
You used to be, my favourite holiday  
But now you're gone, i'm all alone  
And all that I can say**

"If you don't mind me asking a stupid question," Nigel said slowly, "why did you get three cups of coffee."

"One for you," The girl said with another smile, "We knew you would come back for us, took you long enough though."

"My name is Hoagie Gilligan, and this is Abigail Lincoln," The heavy boy paused for a minute, "And you're Nigel Uno."

**Why did you leave me for Christmas?  
You left me lonely its true,  
Could you have waited till New Years?  
At least the year would be through...**

After drinking the coffee with these two strange people Nigel headed back for the orphanage, his pockets were lighter but his heart was fuller.

**And now the mistletoe's hanging  
For no reason at all  
And all the presents are still wrapped  
But you don't even call**

The next morning was Christmas, Nigel awoke with a heavy feeling in his heart, he wasn't looking forward to it this year. Hearing the doorbell he ran downstairs and opened the door, there sitting in the doorstep in a pile of snow was the charity pot stuffed with money, a cup of warm coffee, and a letter. Picking up the letter with shaky hands he opened it.

_Dear Nigel (AKA Numbuh one)_

_Were glad you could spend Christmas Eve with us, and after not seeing you for such a long time it made our lives just a little bit easier to continue. We gave you this money so that you can have a Christmas just like you used too, get a tree, a duck, and of course sing lots of carols._

_Glad to see you again,_

_Abby and Hoagie._

_P.S. Here's Charlene's new number, we looked it up for you, why don't you give her a call._

**Waiting here alone  
Christmas by the phone  
Said I'm Waiting here alone  
Spending Christmas by the phone...**

As Nigel Uno picked up the pot and walked inside to call Charlene and fix things up with her he remembered just where these strange people had come from, and he was just as glad to see them again.


End file.
